


Getting Lucky Tonight

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tye was getting sent back down to the Phantoms once again. Luke decided to take his mind off things the only way he knew how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lucky Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a present for my friends birthday. Let's just say her birthday was a month ago so clearly that didn't happen. But anyway, I always enjoy writing about these two and I hope you enjoy reading about them as well

 

 

It was happening again. You would think Tye was used to this by now. At least this time he got to play a few games.

The Phantoms weren’t playing until Wednesday so Tye decided to take his time packing. He had pretty much become an expert since he spent so much time being sent back and forth from Glens Falls to Philadelphia and then back again. He should be lucky that he even gets called up in the first place. It’s just hard to feel that way when you get shipped back and forth so many times.

Tye decided to take a break from packing and see what Luke was up to. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number that he had memorized by heart. It only took a few rings before he heard a heavenly sound.

“Hey Tye, what’s going on?” Luke’s voice was music to Tye’s ears right now. It even brought a smile to his face for the first time that day.

“Nothing, just packing up my things again.” Luke could hear the sad tone in Tye’s voice.

“I probably shouldn’t say this, but I hate that they keep doing this to you. I may be a bit biased though because I kinda like you and all.” Tye huffed out a laugh at the ‘kinda’ part.

“You only kinda like me Luke? And to think I care so much about you.” Luke could imagine the smirk right now.

“Shut up Tye.” Tye had to let out a real laugh this time.

“Very mature Luke. But really, I could totally use some company right now.” That caught Luke’s attention.

“I think I might be able to help you with that. After all, can’t have you being lonely.”

* * *

 

Luke must have left his house right away because Tye heard a knock on the door about ten minutes later. He walked up to open the door and was met with a smiling face.

“I hope you didn’t break any traffic laws getting here.” Luke laughed as he pulled Tye in a hug. Tye melted right in his arms. It was just what he needed right now. Tye felt Luke press a kiss to his forehead before pulling away.

“I figured you could use that. It really is a shame that this keeps happening to you. I have no idea how you deal with it.” Tye shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t really have a choice. I love playing here so I kind of have to deal with it.” It was absolutely killing Luke inside hearing how sad Tye was. He decided to take his mind off things the only way he knew how. And that was by quickly closing the door and pushing Tye’s body up against it. Luke then attached his lips to Tye’s neck, a loud moan escaping Tye’s mouth at the unexpected move. Tye brought a hand up to run through Luke’s hair, keeping his head where it was. After a minute or so, Luke brought his head up to kiss Tye properly. Luke ran his hands up and down Tye’s back, feeling the tension seep out of his body as the kiss continued. Running out of breath, the two pulled away and leaned their foreheads together.

“Something tells me you had that planned this entire time.” Luke looked up to see a warmth in Tye’s eyes that he hadn’t seen today.

“I figured you needed something that would take your mind off of things. That was my best option.” Tye smiled and pulled Luke back in for another kiss. This one was a little more heated than the previous one. The intent here was a bit more obvious. Without breaking the kiss, Tye pushed his body off the door forcing Luke backwards. It was a little difficult but the two managed to make it to the stairs without pulling away. They did have to pull away to make it up the stairs.

“So was this also in your plan?”

“I mean it wasn’t originally what I had been trying to do, but I have no objection to it.” Tye laughed.

“Oh of course not. We both know that you can’t resist this face.” Tye added the smirk for effect, making Luke roll his eyes.

“Normally I’d have a comeback for that, but I’m more focused on getting you upstairs and naked right now.” To prove his point, Luke basically shoved Tye towards his bedroom, Tye laughing the entire way.

“How long have you been waiting to use that line?” Luke tried to hide the smile on his face, but was failing badly. If he wasn’t truthful, he had wanted to use that line for a while. But he wasn’t going to admit that to Tye.

“Just shut up so I can take your clothes off and have my way with you.” Tye opened his mouth to say something but Luke closed his lips over Tye’s to stop that. It seemed that Luke was done with talking. He proved that by pushing Tye on the bed. He threw his own shirt and pants off before climbing on top of Tye and straddling his hips. Tye was pretty much paralyzed as he stared up at Luke.

“Where did this-” Luke’s finger pressed against Tye’s lips.

“Don’t worry about it. Just know I’m about to blow your mind and some other things as well.” The smirk on Luke’s face was just about killing Tye right now. Realizing Tye still had his clothes on, Luke decided to fix that. He started by dragging the shirt up Tye’s body. Quiet moans escaped Tye’s mouth as Luke purposely ran his hands slowly up his chest. Wordlessly, Tye moved his body off the bed so Luke could get the shirt over his head and throw it somewhere on the floor.

“Could you go any slower? I thought your plan was to take my mind off things.” Guess Tye didn’t understand Luke’s plan

“Oh you want me to go faster? Sorry you don’t make the rules tonight. This time, it’s my way or no way.” Tye literally was frozen in place. He had never seen Luke this forceful before, but he liked it. Luke took this opportunity to grab on to Tye’s pants and practically yank them off. He brought his head back up to kiss Tye. Meanwhile, his hands traveled down Tye’s chest and down to his boxers. He slowly slipped them far enough down to where they wouldn’t get in the way. Tye was so distracted that he wasn’t prepared for the hand that grabbed his dick. His body almost came off the bed as a loud moan escaped his mouth. Luke then trailed his lips down Tye’s chest, their eyes locked the entire way. Luke held the eye contact as he let his mouth attach to Tye’s dick. Tye tried not to break the eye contact as Luke ran his mouth up and down. It became a harder task as Luke sped up his actions. The pressure was building within Tye but he really hoped that Luke had more plans up his sleeve. He didn’t want it to end this way.

“Luke...please” Luke momentarily stopped what he doing.

“You gotta tell me what you want Tye. I want to hear you say it.” Was Luke serious right now? Tye was not going to beg.

“You’ve got to be kidding me Luke.” But Luke wasn’t kidding this time. It really was his way or no way.

“I’m waiting Tye.” Being on the other side of this was definitely a chance for Tye. But if he was being honest, he was kind of enjoying that. He wouldn’t never let Luke know that though. Tye let out a shaky breath.

“Luke...I want you...I want you to..” Tye glanced up to see that Luke was intensely waiting for him to finish his sentence.

“You want me to what Tye?” Tye realized he was going to have to say it if he wanted Luke to do it.

“I want you to fuck me.” That was all it took for Luke to throw his own boxers off and position himself over Tye. The look in his eyes made Tye’s whole body shiver. He had never seen this side of Luke before. Without any type of warning, Luke pushed into Tye. A loud groan came out of his mouth as there had been no earlier preparation for this. That didn’t seem to bother Luke though as he was quite forceful with his thrusts.

“How do you like being on this side of things Tye? Are you enjoying it?” Tye let his moans speak for themselves as he didn’t trust actual words right now. Luke seemed to get the point as he continued at the same speed. Tye didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. The way Luke kept looking at him with that smirk on his face wasn’t helping. It was a particular thrust that Tye nearly came out of his body. Luke must have known as he continued to hit the same spot over and over.

“You’re killing me Luke.” The only thing that Tye could manage to get out.

“That’s the whole plan here.” Any other time, Tye would have a response but right now his mind was elsewhere. It was on the fact that he could feel the pressure building once again. He didn’t even know the sounds coming out of his mouth at this point. It didn’t matter though as one hard thrust by Luke sent Tye over the edge. Tye was pretty sure he could actually see stars right now. The fact that he did not even need Luke to touch his dick just made him lose it that much more. It seemed as if Luke wasn’t too far behind. Tye knew because Luke almost immediately pulled out and his grabbed onto his own dick, giving it a couple of rough strokes. All Tye could do was watch as Luke’s orgasm overcame him, shooting out onto Tye’s chest. His next move was something Tye wasn’t expecting, although everything Luke had done was unexpected. Luke ran his tongue over Tye’s chest making sure to lick everything up. Licking his lips when he was finished, Luke glanced up.

“I honestly have no idea what to say right now.” And that was the truth. Luke couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t really know either. “I will say though that I kind of enjoyed seeing that side of you.”

“Only kind of? And to think I always enjoy it when you do it.” Tye would roll his eyes if he wasn’t suddenly so tired. A yawn escaped his mouth at that moment. “Looks like someone is ready for bed.”

“You tired me out Luke. I can’t lie about that.” Grabbing the covers, Luke pulled them up over their bodies. Turning towards Tye, he ran a hand threw his hair.

“I guess the plan was successful then?” Tye let a tired smile cross his face.

“I couldn’t ask for a better day.” Pressing a quick kiss to Luke’s lips, Tye let his body melt into Luke’s arms as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
